Ya era hora
by Sakufannel
Summary: Llevan ya 5 años de conocerse pero no se han dado cuenta de lo que siente la otra persona, ¿al fin podrán decirse la verdad o sus amigos seguirán esperando que tengan el valor para confesarse?


Una pequeña idea que surgió gracias a una foto, espero que les guste.

Acepto cualquier tipo de comentario, gracias por leerlo.

* * *

Ya habían pasado 5 años desde que Alice había sido elegida como Guardián y después de la gran pelea todo había estado demasiado tranquilo, aunque cada día que pasaba la amistad entre los más jóvenes del grupo aumentaba, Jack había ayudado mucho a la ojiverde a interactuar mejor con los niños, aunque ella tenía cierto toque para atraerlos con sus historias.

El mayor problema fue cuando los amigos de Jack quisieron visitar Wonderland 2 años después de su iniciación, eso causó que ella no quisiera regresar al mundo normal por casi 3 semanas, la ponía bastante nerviosa el que los chicos se aterraran al descubrir que no era como las películas ni libros describían, pero todo ese temor quedó atrás durante las vacaciones de verano de hace un año. No sólo porque ya eran más grandes que cuando los conoció por primera vez sino porque ella ya estaba lista para dejar entrar en las personas.

Claro que eso no se hubiera logrado si cierto Guardián no hubiera estado insistiendo a todas horas de todos los días desde que se les ocurrió, aunque tuvo que soportar la mejor Ley del Hielo que alguien le hubiera aplicado y amenazas con cierto cuchillo, logró convencerla.

Esa tarde todos regresaron agotados y maravillados con todo lo que habían vivido durante el día, desde el espectacular paisaje a la facilidad que tenía la chica para manipular el entorno para cumplir sus más locas ideas, y finalizar con una pequeña pelea con algunas Pernólulas.

Había sido el toque final que necesitaba la chica para volver a confiar en los demás, una vez que todos regresaron a la casa de Jamie, Alice le dio una tímida sonrisa a Jack que causó un pequeño sonrojo en él, aunque ese detalle no pasó desapercibido por los presentes que entre burlas y gestos avergonzaron al peliblanco cuando la ojiverde no los veía.

-Vaya Jack, una sonrisa y te pones así-se burló Claude.

-Oh vamos chicos, déjenme en paz…ella es solo mi amiga-lo decía mientras jugaba con su cabello.

-Eso lo entendemos Jack, pero sería lindo y romántico que le dijeras lo que sientes-esta vez fue Pippa quien habló con una sonrisa soñadora-Harían una linda pareja.

-¡Claro que no! -dijeron los chicos haciendo gestos de asco.

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Están mareados por el viaje?-preguntó Alice al ver sus expresiones mientras dejaba unas galletas junto con Jamie y Cupcake.

-¡Na…nada!-tartamudeó el espíritu-¡Todos estamos bien!-sonrió de forma forzada.

-De acuerdo-contestó sin darle más importancia-Espero que nadie esté mareado o satisfecho por los postres del Sombrerero.

-Te ayudo con las bebidas-se ofreció Jack causando que el azúcar se cayera al golpearla con el brazo-¡Lo siento!-sus mejillas se encendieron al ver las caras de los presentes.

-Tranquilo Frost, no fue una tragedia-le comentó mientras limpiaba el pequeño desorden.

-Fue mi culpa yo lo limpio-sonrió y levantó el azucarero aunque al hacerlo rozó la mano de la joven causando que ella se le quedara viendo fijamente al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento-Llevaré esto…a la-justo cuando se giró chocó de lleno con la pared causando que los presentes se carcajearan.

La joven rodó los ojos antes de acercarse al peliblanco que no dejaba de sobarse la frente por el golpe, suspiró y colocó el pañuelo en su mano fría para obtener un poco de hielo y ponerlo con suavidad en la zona afectada.

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó mientras sacaba un poco de jugo morado de un frasco-Es extracto del lirio para que sanes más rápido-explicó ante la mirada del joven-Actúas muy extraño, y que lo diga alguien como yo…

-No te preocupes Alice-le sonrió de lado-No deberías usarlo en mí, soy un hueso duro de roer.

-La cabeza hueca tiene sus virtudes-susurró la voz burlona de cierto gato.

-Tenías que aparecer justamente en este momento ¿verdad?-lo miró molesto por el comentario-¡Y no tengo la cabeza hueca!-espetó antes de verlo desaparecer en el collar de Alice.

-No quiero que los Guardianes piensen que te lastimaste en Wonderland…no por otra cosa-esta vez fue ella quien tenía las mejillas algo rosadas y evitaba el contacto visual directo- Listo, ya estás como nuevo.

-¡Van a seguir cuidándose o ya podemos cenar!- gritó Caleb.

Ambos espíritus se sonrojaron ante la frase, tal vez cuando eran pequeños este tipo de gestos pasaban desapercibidos pero ya todos tenían 13 y 14 años, ya no eran los mismos niños pequeños que habían conocido.

Después de ese día los "pequeños" seguían insistiendo en conocer un poco más de Wonderland pero Alice sabía cómo distraerlos, aunque cada vez que la visitaban se daba cuenta del cambio que generaban en su refugio, tal vez no sería como antes pero un poco de su vieja esencia había regresado.

Así siguió progresivamente el cambio, ya todos tenían 16 años, estaban en la fase de ya soy maduro y puedo con todo, lo que causaba que estuvieran más insistentes con los sentimientos de dichos Guardianes. Al principio había sido muy difícil conocer lo que sentía Alice por Jack, él, en contra parte, era un libro abierto, cuando jugaban con la nieve lo descubrían viéndola o sonriéndole de manera especial. Se sonrojaba con facilidad y siempre intentaba hacerla reír.

Alice sabía ocultar mejor sus sentimientos, de hecho había sido Cupcake quien los había descubierto con el paso del tiempo, ella ya no era tan distante o sarcástica, se preocupaba cuando tardaba en regresar al Taller de Norte, cuando luchaban en Wonderland ambos se aseguraban que el otro no saliera lastimado si lo podía evitar, aunque gracias a su habilidad para esquivar Alice era la que terminaba lesionada, también se le quedaba viendo pero era de forma más discreta y esporádica. Y esas tímidas sonrisas que sólo le daba a él, era muy obvio para ellos, pues habían crecido viendo esa linda amistad desarrollarse desde niños y ahora como jóvenes, que algo sentían por el otro.

Todos los Guardianes sabían que había algo entre ellos dos pero al parecer ellos no sabían de los sentimientos del otro, ni siquiera de los suyos. Jack era a quien más molestaban ya que siempre se sonrojaba y terminaba diciendo que solamente veía a Alice como una persona increíble, fuerte, valiente, dulce, seria…bueno, la lista seguía hasta que todos se reían por los gestos que hacía. En cambio cuando quisieron molestar a Alice, ella decía que eran compañeros, y amigos muy cercanos antes de decir que algo había pasado en Wonderland y salir huyendo.

Los Guardianes al darse cuenta de la situación que tenían optaban por presionarlos para que se confesaran pero nada daba resultado, claro que al único que no le gustaba la idea era al pobre de Conejo, para él, Alice seguía siendo una niña inocente que iba a ser corrompida por la mente pervertida de Jack. Tanto que un día casi lo atacó al verlo regresar durante la madrugada con Alice.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTABAN HACIENDO A ESTAS HORAS FUERA DEL TALLER?!-su voz notaba un nivel de exasperación nunca antes visto.

-Tranquilo Canguro, hay cosas que se aprecian mejor en la oscuridad-sonrió de forma traviesa mientras tocaba la nariz del Guardián-Le quise enseñar…

-Te doy 3 segundos de ventaja antes de hacerte pedazos-interrumpió al joven antes de desenfundar sus boomerangs.

-¡Ahora que hice!-gritó antes de esquivarlos.

-¡TÚ! ¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO!-exclamó antes de que su golpe fuese desviado por un paraguas.

-Señor Conejo-la voz sonaba demasiado tranquila ante la situación-¿Puedo saber porque quiere asesinar al joven Frost?

-Y otra vez con la formalidad, hace unos minutos me dijiste Jack.

-Yo…bueno…eso no importa, ¿qué hacían afuera?-sus orejas no dejaban de moverse, demostrando su nerviosismo.

-Jack me quería enseñar la Aurora Boreal después de que le comenté que solo la había visto una vez cuando niña.

-Exacto-sonrió de lado-¿Qué pensaste Canguro?- su tono de voz tan lleno de burla casi sacaba al pobre conejo de sus casillas cuando recordó que Alice lo había llamado por su nombre.

-¿Ahora le dices Jack?-sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos al igual que su boca-Me rindo, debo descansar.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-comentó la joven al ver marchar al espíritu con un gesto bastante confundido.

-No tengo idea-dijo entre risas-Entonces ¿ya me vas a llamar Jack?

-Buenas noches Frost.

Después de esa noche Conejo estaba al pendiente de la ojiverde, sin importar cuantas veces ella hablara y negara sobre una posible relación con Frost debido a que solo eran muy buenos amigos, sus nervios seguían presentes, no fue hasta que habló con Sandman que logró aplacar su sentido protector además de que la idea de que Cheshire siempre merodeaba por donde estaba Alice para salir en el momento menos pensado lo relajaba.

Por otro lado la situación era tierna para Tooth, Pipa, Norte, Meme, e incluso Jamie, que disfrutaban de hacer apuestas para ver quién sería el que diera el primer paso o de cómo lo harían, y más después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sophie.

Todos estaban disfrutando de la comida y los juegos cuando comenzó a llover, este comenzó como una ligera llovizna para convertirse tiempo después en un verdadero aguacero, todos los presentes corrieron a buscar refugio excepto 2 jóvenes que parecían disfrutar de la lluvia como niños pequeños.

Al parecer Jack había estado brincando sobre los charcos ante la mirada burlona de la chica, sólo que cuando ella quiso ir con los demás una de sus botas se atascó y causó que cayera de frente sobre un charco, el espíritu del invierno comenzó a carcajearse para ser golpeado con una bola de lodo improvisada por la chica.

-No te deberías burlar de una dama después de tan vergonzoso incidente-sonrió de forma traviesa pero con cierto toque altanero.

-Lo siento Alice-se levantó para después hacerla caer otra vez sobre otro charco con ayuda del viento.

Y así fue como comenzó su guerra bajo la lluvia, pero después de casi una hora Jack resbaló cayendo encima de la chica al querer hacerla girar sobre sí misma para hacerla caer. Sus miradas se cruzaron, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su respiración mezclándose la una con la otra, sus labios a centímetros de tocarse. Todos los presentes, que los podían ver, se acercaron a la ventana sin hacer ruido para ver si se atrevían a besarse, la cabeza de Jack se acercaba un poco más a la de Alice, ella cerró los ojos con fuerza. Estaban a milímetros cuando la ojiverde se alejó.

-Frost, estás pesado-espetó ante la mirada sorprendida y ligeros gemidos de desesperación de los presentes

-¡Lo siento Alice!-sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como el traje de Norte y su sonrojo empeoró cuando Alice se le quedó viendo.

-Está bien Jack, aunque creo que me torcí el tobillo por tu linda maniobra-lo último lo había dicho con cierta molestia.

-Yo…te ayudo…-la sujetó con delicadeza para que se apoyara en su hombro-Después podrás usar tu medicina.

Todos los que estaban dentro de la casa miraban atónitos la situación que acababa de pasar, había sido la oportunidad perfecta para que dieran a conocer sus sentimientos pero todo había sido interrumpido por ellos mismos.

-Te dije que lo iban a arruinar-susurró Caleb a su hermano que le entregaba un billete de 5 dólares.

-¡HASTA CUANDO SE LO VAN A DECIR!-gritaron Pippa y Jamie al mismo tiempo, frustrados por la situación, causando que los espíritus y adultos los miraran de forma extraña.

-Te lo digo Jamie, ellos nunca se van a confesar…moriremos antes de verlo-dijo Caleb mientras le daba un ligero golpe en el hombre-Ni siquiera han de saber que están enamorados el uno del otro.

-Tal vez es momento de que los ayudemos- sonrió de forma traviesa Cupcake-Ya todos tenemos experiencia en cómo hacer una declaración de amor, sólo hay que darles un pequeño empujón.

-¿Y cómo haremos eso?-preguntó Monty.

-Simple…les pediremos consejos, nosotras a Alice y ustedes a Jack.

-Jack es pésimo para dar consejos…créanme-dijo algo abatido Jamie.

-No creo que sea pésimo, te recuerdo que cierta chica te dijo que sí hace una hora-se mofó Claude.

-Ya era hora-espetó Cupcake mientras miraba a Jamie y a Pippa que estaban igual de rojos que los espíritus-Al menos una de las parejas ya se atrevió-su frase fue interrumpida por la entrada de sus amigos.

-Pero es que el consejo será para ellos-susurró la pelirroja ante la mirada confundida de sus amigos-Este es el plan…

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-cuestionó Alice.

-Nada, estábamos planeando que íbamos a hacer para pasar la tarde, todavía es temprano para irnos.

-Yo iré a ver a los pequeñines-comentó Jack antes de desaparecer.

-¿Quieren ver una película de terror?-sugirió la ojiverde.

Después de eso la tarde pasó entre risas y pequeños sustos, los chicos se marcharon al mismo tiempo que los Guardianes. Al día siguiente de la fiesta organizaron una tarde de chicas y de chicos para poder interrogar a sus amigos y presionarlos un poco con la idea de una futura confesión de amor, tal y como lo habían planeado durante la noche.

La reunión de los chicos había sido en la casa de Monty para evitar que Sophie interrumpiera el momento, pidieron pizza y después de jugar videojuegos los chicos entraron en modo detectives.

-Entonces Jack…-Claude fue golpeado por Jamie.

-Jack, recuerdas lo que te pregunté la otra vez.

-Sobre las chicas, ¿qué pasó con ella?

-Pues todavía no sé cómo decirle lo que siento, ¿ya sabes? Con eso de que somos muy buenos amigos no quiero arruinarlo.

-Sí, debe ser difícil estar enamorado de tu mejor amiga-siguió Monty-Pero como fue que supiste que te gustaba Pippa.

-¡Woah! ¡Esperen un momento! ¿¡Pippa te gusta!?

-Sí, te dije que era mi mejor amiga…y regresando a tu pregunta Monty, fue difícil-dijo entre dientes para contener su molestia ante la poca atención del guardián-pero el punto esencial fue que quería estar con ella todo el tiempo.

-Pareciera ayer que jugaban a guerras de bolas nieve cuando eran pequeños-fingió secarse las lágrimas de manera exagerada-Crecen tan rápido-sollozaba mientras esquivaba las almohadas que les lanzaban sus amigos.

-¡Basta Jack! En serio necesito un buen consejo, no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad.

-Solo díselo, solo deber ser sincero…no es fácil encontrar a una chica como ella y más con eso de que se conocen desde niños-comentó con la pizza en la boca-No querrás perderla ante cualquier sujeto que vea lo genial que es.

-Hablando de chicas geniales-interrumpió Caleb-Alice es bastante genial ¿me pregunto si tendrá novio?

-Sí que lo es-suspiró con una sonrisa el peliblanco-Pero no, ella no tiene novio…al menos no me lo ha dicho-su cara se endureció ante la posibilidad- Ella no haría eso, antes me lo diría…¿o no?

-Porque te preocuparía, son amigos muy cercanos y si a ella le gusta otro espíritu no te afectaría-la sonrisa malvada estaba muy discreta en los labios del castaño-Aunque ella es muy genial.

-Sí, a mí me gustó durante el año pasado-confesó Claude algo sonrojado.

-¡¿Qué?!-los ojos del espíritu del invierno parecían a punto de salir de sus orbitas ante el inocente comentario- ¡ELLA ES MAYOR QUE TÚ!-espetó.

-Tranquilo Jack, sólo me gustó como por un mes y fue como un deslumbramiento después de que me salvara de esos peces…no importa, estoy seguro que a ella le debe gustar alguien más-miró a sus amigos pidiendo ayuda.

-Sí Jack, toma las cosas con calma…no tienes por qué ponerte celoso.

-¡No estoy celoso!

-Ajá-lo miraron con la ceja levantada-Pero era para hacerte ver que hay chicos que se pueden fijar en ella, piénsalo, es linda, inteligente, valiente, fuerte, independiente.

-Lo sé-suspiró-Pero no quiero que las cosas se pongan raras entre nosotros si le llego a decir algo, después de todo seré todo un galán, atractivo, galante Guardián pero ella…bueno, es Alice.

-Deberías hacerlo antes de que alguien se te adelante y le robe el corazón-sentenció Caleb mientras los demás asentían detrás de él.

-¿Y cómo le diré?

-Jamie es el romántico en esto.

-Veamos, es una dama que creció durante la época Victoriana…busca como eran los gestos románticos en ese tiempo-sacó su celular y tecleó lo necesario para obtener dichos resultados.

-Mejor se lo diré y ya, nunca fui bueno para planear cosas-soltó exasperado al ver la poca claridad de las costumbres-No es mi estilo ser demasiado cursi con ella.

-Cupcake me acaba de mandar un mensaje-interrumpió Monty -al parecer tuvieron su propia tarde de chicas-dijo como si no supiera-Tal vez las chicas sepan si Alice está interesada en alguien.

-Vamos a espiarlas-sugirieron los hermanos ante las miradas atónitas de los presentes.

Mientras tanto en casa de Pippa las chicas comían pizza y veían vídeos variados en internet, aprovechaban estos momentos para actualizar a Alice con los avances que habían pasado desde que ella vivía en Wonderland, era entretenido al principio ver como la ojiverde intentaba comprender como funcionaba todo pero la misión de esa tarde era una muy diferente.

-Y así es como podemos buscar cualquier tipo de vídeos, son muy divertidos-finalizó Pippa.

-Bastante entretenidos, pero aún sigo sin comprender porque alguien se arriesgaría a realizar tan peligrosas hazañas por obtener visitantes.

-Es complicado, el entender la forma de pensar de cada uno de nosotros es diferente después de todo pero no puedes negar que es gracioso verlos.

-Bueno Alice, recuerdas de lo que te hablé la otra vez.

-Sobre tus sentimientos amorosos por Jamie.

-Sí-comentó algo avergonzada cubriendo sus mejillas con sus manos-¿Alguna vez te enamoraste?

-Mmm-se quedó pensando durante algunos segundos-No, durante mi vida mortal nunca me enamoré, opté por otras experiencias.

-¿Y en tu nueva vida?-preguntó Cupcake para evitar que desvariara-¿Algún espíritu ha cautivado tu corazón?

-Bueno-se sonrojó ligeramente-No, no diría cautivada pero si algo intrigada en saber.

Las jovencitas intercambiaron miradas ante lo fácil que había sido obtener la información.

-¡¿De quién?!-preguntaron al unísono.

-No me dejaron terminar, no me ha cautivado alguien en específico-mintió.

-Alice, eres muy mala mintiendo-se burló Cupcake-Puedes decirnos, seremos una tumba.

-Bien-suspiró-tal vez esté sintiendo algo por-se detuvo-Jack-susurró mientras su cara se ponía tan roja como el agua de Jamaica que disfrutaban-No se lo pueden decir a nadie, él me ve como una amiga y debo respetar…además no puede haber algo entre nosotros.

-¿Por qué no?

-No sería apropiado, además las relaciones sentimentales no es algo en lo que sepa cómo desenvolverme.

-Nadie sabe con exactitud, pero debes confiar en que todo saldrá bien.

-¿Entonces debería decirle?

-¡No!

-Deja que las cosas fluyan y verás cómo funciona…así pasó con Jamie y al fin me confesó sus sentimientos durante la fiesta de Sophie.

-Esto es muy complicado-rodó sus ojos-Ni siquiera sé si me enamoré de él, tal vez estoy confundiendo las cosas.

-Ay Alice, no puedes darte por vencida.

-Bien-miró su reloj de bolsillo-Debo irme, tengo asuntos que atender en el Reino Rojo.

-No te vayas, hay cosas que aclarar…

-Lo siento chicas, les prometo que las recompensaré-se despidió con un gesto antes de desaparecer en el portal.

-¡Alice Liddell! ¡Te…quiero!-gritó una voz que provenía fuera de la ventana, las chicas se asomaron y se vieron entre ellas confundidas.

-Ella ya se fue-dijeron cuando abrieron la puerta-Llegaste tarde Romeo.

-Al fin me atrevo y huye-su voz sonaba molesta, decepcionada pero también relajada-Ni modos, debo irme, prometí ayudar a Norte con algunas cosas.

Después de ese día el espíritu aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para intentar confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos a la joven pero ella parecía estar dispuesta a mantenerse alejada de él además de que los Guardianes interrumpían cuando al fin estaban juntos.

Ambos espíritus estaban un poco más frustrados con la situación, Jack que ya no aguantaba las ganas de decirle todo y Alice que parecía dispuesta a huir antes que afrontar esa situación, cada intento terminaba igual que el anterior…ambos se sentían incómodos con el otro.

Esta situación duró casi dos meses, ya era invierno y Jack pasaba menos tiempo en el Taller para poder llevar días nevados a todas partes, mientras que Alice luchaba con ese sentimiento de vacío que la embargaba cada invierno desde la pérdida de su familia.

Jack quería animarla un poco pero ella se encerraba en su habitación hasta que Tooth la ayudaba a recordar un poco de su feliz infancia, todos los intentos del peliblanco por liberarse de su secreto eran menos durante esta época, no fue hasta que una noche soñó con Alice abrazando a alguien más que tomó la decisión de por fin decirle todo.

La chica había salido con Tooth para ayudarla con las nuevas haditas, era una actividad que disfrutaba mucho y como no tenía una actividad determinada como los demás Guardianes la aprovechaba para seguir aprendiendo de los niños.

El peliblanco habló con los demás Guardianes sobre su situación, todos se alegraron de que al final ambos hubieran aceptado sus sentimientos pero el confesarse era un gran paso, siempre serían Guardianes por lo que nunca perderían contacto, y si las cosas salían mal…todo sería raro para ellos y entre ellos.

-Debes ser tú mismo-le aconsejó Conejo-Será muy difícil pero no hay peor sentimiento que la incertidumbre…pero si me entero de que la lastimas rogarás a Hombre en la Luna no haber sido elegido.

-Gracias Conejo…no la voy a lastimar, lo prometo-sonrió obteniendo una sonrisa como gratitud.

-Pues ve y díselo antes de que cambie de opinión.

El chico salió volando a toda velocidad siendo guiado por Hadita, el clima era frío pero no te molestaba y la Luna brillaba con todo su esplendor, las encontró charlando en una de las bancas ubicadas en el Primrose Hill, se acercaron sigilosamente cuando sin más preámbulo se marcharon, aunque con la velocidad del joven no fue difícil alcanzarlas.

Su corazón latía muy fuerte y rápido cuando la vio, sus ojos brillaban gracias a la suave luz proveniente de los faroles cerca de la biblioteca Foyles Bookstore, la chica miraba con placer cada una de las obras.

-Si te portaste bien, Norte te llevará algunos-sonrió Tooth.

-Espero no estar en la lista negro-respondió.

-Alice, me esperas aquí, sentí un diente y no quiero interrumpir tu elección de regalo.

-No hay problema, después vendré.

-Insisto, no tardaré está a tres cuadras-comentó antes de salir tan rápido que la chica la perdió de vista-Ahora o nunca Jack-susurró mientras se escondía con su Hadita dejando a Jack solo.

-Eso fue extraño.

Estuvo revisando los libros sobre "mitos" cuando vio un pequeño libro sobre Jack Frost, una tímida sonrisa se formó en sus labios al pensar en el joven pero con el paso del tiempo sus sentimientos era reprimidos al pensar que él no le correspondiera, de pronto la temperatura disminuyó dentro del lugar, la joven buscó con la mirada al espíritu.

-Jack, ¿estás ahí?-sus ojos buscaban un punto blanco entre las sombras cunado vio un poco de nieve cerca de la entrada principal-Sé que estás ahí…no tienes que intentar asustarme.

Se acercó lentamente a la puerta para asegurarse de que ningún peliblanco estuviera escondido para asustarla pero al llegar a la misma vio escrito sobre la escarcha que cubría los vidrios.

 _"Aún no ves que me he enamorado de ti"_

Las manos de la chica cubrieron la sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios, sus mejillas se colorearon de un brillante color rojo.

-Era cuestión de tiempo para que su mayor secreto saliera a la luz-susurró Cheshire.

-Calla gato-lo reprendió-Jack, sé que estás ahí-pero el silencio fue su única respuesta.

-No tuvo el valor para escuchar a respuesta…si se dieran cuenta que son los únicos ignorantes a su sentir esto hubiera sido más pronto.

La joven acercó su dedo a la ventana escarchada para después de unos minutos alejarse y regresar a Wonderland. El guardián se acercó tímidamente a lo que había escrito la chica, su corazón dio un vuelco al leer la respuesta, quería decirle más cosas pero el saber que era correspondido lo animaba a gritar de júbilo. Afuera del lugar Tooth lo esperaba con una gran sonrisa y un abrazo al saber que era feliz de saber que sus amigos al fin se habían atrevido.

-¿Qué te dijo?-preguntó una vez que se calmó

-Mira-la llevó hacia la ventana.

 _"Ciegos ante el sentimiento del otro y sin embargo sintiendo lo mismo"_

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí?-preguntó de forma retórica- Ve por ella Jack.

-Eso haré y cuando la encuentre no la dejaré escaparse de mí.

-Sólo mantén las manos quietas cuando Conejo o Meme estén presentes.

-Meme no creo que le importe.

-Eso aparenta pero él conoció a Alice desde pequeña…no es alguien a quien deberías hacer enojar.

-Eso haré Tooth, gracias.


End file.
